Memories of the past
by fandstuck
Summary: Masrur ha pasado por muchas desgracias a lo largo de toda su infancia pero, ¿encontrará alguna esperanza para que toda esa rutina tan trágica se le acabe? ¿encontrará a alguien que le ayude y le libere de todo ese oscuro mundo?
1. Cap I

Bueno, he de decir que este es mi primer fanfic. Constará de varios capítulos, no estoy muy segura de cuantos pero habrán varios.  
Este fanfic va sobre la historia de Masrur, desde pequeño a la actualidad. Puede que aparezca en algún capitulo algun que otra escena fuerte, refiriendome a sexo entre hombres .  
Y bueno, espero que os guste!

* * *

**Cap.I**

Desde que nací no tuve a nadie a mi lado, ni padre y madre. Siempre estuve en las calles esperando a que alguien me llevara y me dejara vivir con él.  
Para alimentarme tenía que robar en mercados o incluso había días que ni podía comer, puesto que me conocían y sabían que robaba.  
Algunas veces pensé en irme del barrio en el que estaba pero no tenía casi energías para andar tanto.

Sorprendentemente, un día, un hombre con aspecto de tener dinero se me acercó y me dijo:  
''Hey niño, ven conmigo. Te daré buenos tratos''- con una sonrisa que transmitía sinceridad.

''¿Lo dice en serio, señor?- dije de forma inocente.

''Claro. No te preocupes. Te prometo que no te pasará nada mientras estés conmigo.''

Aquel hombre terminó convenciéndome y me fui con él. Mientras me llevaba a donde vivía, me habló de lo agradable que era su palacio y que tenía muy buenos criados. No pude creerme lo que estaba pasando. Yo, con un lugar en el que vivir. Era tan surrealista que parecía un sueño, hasta que me di cuenta de que todo ese sueño no era más que una falsa ilusión creada.  
Todo lo que me dijo no fueron más que **dulces y convincentes mentiras**.

Cierto era que tenía un palacio, pero un palacio mayormente compuesto por un coliseo, en el que se apreciaban manchas de sangre por distintos sitios, y celdas oscuras y húmedas.

El aspecto exterior no engañaba, pero el interior no era nada comparado a la parte de afuera.  
Fachadas hechas de piedra y adornadas con colores como rojo sangre y blanco.  
Color y elegancia por el exterior, oscuridad y agonía en el interior.

En vez de sirvientes tenía guardianes que se encargaban de vigilar las celdas y dar las ordenes a los esclavos para que salieran a guerrear.

Aquel momento no lo olvidaré nunca. Nada más llegar me agarró del brazo y me tiró a dentro de una de las celdas.

''¡¿Dónde está todo lo que me prometiste?!''- dije con lágrimas en los ojos por la rabia que me produjo el engaño.

''¿En serio te creíste toda esa porquería que te solté? ¡Eres realmente idiota!  
Te voy a usar de gladiador para que mates a cada asquerosa persona que sea condenada a venir aquí para morir.

''¡¿Por qué me escogiste a mí, rata inmunda?!

''Tchu tchu tchuu, cuidado con ese vocabulario, niñato.- se me acercó y me acarició los labios. ''Te he escogido a ti porque en tu barrio te conocían como ''El huérfano indestructible'', ya que tienes unas fuerza casi sobrenatural y eres un Fanalis. Así, usando tu fuerza y cuerpo, ¡ganaré dinero y mujeres!'' -mientras se reía de mi descaradamente.

No pude evitar en golpear aquella asquerosa mazmorra por la rabia acumulada, rompiendo parte de las paredes.  
¿Cómo pude haber sido engañado tan fácilmente?  
Por mucha rabia que sintiera, no podía evitar tener miedo de lo que me esperaba en ese lugar.

Aquel hombre hacía conmigo lo que quería, de usarme para matar a gente inocente, a abusar de mi sexualmente.

Todo era una rutina. Todos los días luchando con una espada más grande que yo mismo y matando sin piedad. Tras aquello, me volvían a meter a la celda y no dejaba de pensar siempre en lo mismo.  
''¿Qué hago aquí?; ¿Por qué fui tan idiota?; **¿Por qué a mí?**''  
Hasta que un día me rendí y pensé ''Será cosa del destino''. Pero a partir de un mes después, poco a poco todo fue cambiando.  
El momento del inicio de aquel periodo fue cuando conocí a un hombre de cabello largo y morado.  
Su nombre era **Sinbad**.


	2. Cap II

**Cap. II**

Siempre se veía alegre aun habiendo sido condenado a morir ante una batalla conmigo. Justamente le metieron en una celda que se encontraba al lado mía. Muchas veces se le oía quejarse de aquel lugar y de los guardianes.  
Yo, como siempre, seguía con mi rutina, hasta que un día, casi entrando a mi celda, sentí como alguien me tapaba la boca con fuerza y me susurraba en el oído, ''Tranquilo, no pasa nada''.

Sorprendido por el susto, le golpeé en una de sus costillas con gran fuerza para que me soltara y como resultado me soltó.  
Me acerqué hasta donde le dejé, le cogí del pelo y le miré para saber quién era.  
Me resultó impactante su identidad, ya que me di cuenta de que era Sinbad.  
¿Por qué hizo eso Sinbad? ¿Qué quería?. Sin poder evitarlo, me quedé observándole esperando a que dijera algo pero solo pude escuchar sus jadeos por el golpe recibido.

''Qué fuerza tan bruta tienes''-dijo mientras tosía y se tocaba la costilla. ''Me gusta''.

''¿Por qué has hecho eso?''-dije mirándole a los ojos.

''Oh, solo quería hablar contigo pero me he dado cuenta de que fui un poco brusco ''saludándote'' así''-dijo riéndose

''Hablar sobre qué?''

''Lo primero de todo, ¿tienes nombre?''

Le negué con un leve movimiento de cabeza

''Bien, pues te llamaré...eh... ya sé! Masrur!''-dijo soltando una coqueta risa.  
Realmente no me esperaba que me fuera a poner un nombre, cuyo me gustó bastante.  
Aquello me hizo querer sonreír pero me mantuve frío y sereno esperando a que siguiera hablando.

''Bueno, ahora quiero hacerte una pregunta que me estuve planteando desde hace tiempo''-dijo. ''¿Qué hace un chico como tú aquí?''

¿Desde hace tiempo? Él llegó hace solamente 3 días. ¿Acaso me conocía de algo? ''No creo que realmente importe esa pregunta''-le dije bajando la cabeza

''Oh, claro que me importa, por algo te la he hecho.''-dijo sonriendo

Suspiré y proseguí a contarle lo sucedido.

''El hombre que lleva todo este palacio me encontró abandonado en la calle. Se me acercó y me dijo que me cuidaría en su palacio y que no me pasaría nada pero todo fue mentira. Ahora me utiliza de gladiador para matar a toda persona que venga aquí e incluso de juguete sexual.''

Tras contarle aquello, su cara cambio totalmente. Se le veía furioso, con rabia o incluso con ganas de querer matar a alguien.  
''¿Todo eso te ha hecho ese cabrón?''-dijo alzando la voz. ''A quién se le ocurre hacerle algo así a un chico como tú. ¡Es de locos!''

''Por favor, baje la voz o los guardianes se darán cuenta de que estoy con usted''

''Ah, lo siento Masrur pero me da mucha rabia que haya tanto hijo de puta suelto''. Se hizo un pequeño silencio hasta que de repente lo rompió. ''Masrur, ven conmigo a mi país, Sindria. Quiero sacarte de este lugar y llevarte conmigo. Liberarte es lo que quiero. Yo estoy aquí por ti.''

''¿Por mi?'' -dije sorprendido.

''Sí. He oído mucho hablar de ti. ''El pequeño gladiador'' antiguamente llamado ''El huérfano indestructible''. Cuando empecé a escuchar todo eso, no quise nada más que informarme de quién eras hasta que un día una mujer me dijo que eras un chico huérfano que se encontraba aquí, encerrado por motivos desconocidos; y al saber que eras un niño pequeño, hice lo que pude para que me pudieran traer aquí, para conocerte y liberarte llevándote conmigo.''

Aquello que dijo me dejó sin palabras. No pude dejar de mirarle a los ojos pensando ''¿Será verdad todo eso?. Todo era muy creíble pero había algo que no me llegaba a convencer y que me recordaba a algo. Sí, cuando aquel hombre me recogió y me trajo aquí.

''No. Debes estar mintiendo. Me cuesta creerte. No voy a dejarme engañar por un desconocido otra vez.''-le dije de forma entre-cortada

''¿De qué me serviría mentirte? Te aseguro que todo lo que estoy diciendo es verdad.''-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

''¿Cómo puedo creerte?''

''Actualmente todo el mundo me conoce. ¡Sinbad, rey de los 7 mares y de Sindria!

''Eso no me sirve de nada''-dije de forma seca

''Por favor Masrur, debes creerme. Te voy a hacer una promesa. Si te das cuenta de que estoy mintiendo, mátame, despedázame, haz conmigo lo que quieras.''-dijo de forma segura y seria mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Se veía tan seguro haciendo esa promesa que consiguió que me fiara más de él pero aún había algo, algo que impedía que me sintiera seguro de fiarme de él al 100%.

''Matarte supuestamente lo tendría que hacer mañana.''

Sinbad me miró y empezó a reír de forma tonta. ''Eso es verdad pero sé que no lo harás''-dijo sonriendo

''¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Es mi deber''

''La persona que te dio ese asqueroso deber morirá muy pronto, antes de lo que te esperas; y morirá por mis manos y las tuyas.''

''¿Mías?''

''Exacto, para vengarte de toda esta mierda que te ha hecho, ¿o acaso te gusta estar así y ser su juguete sexual?''- me dijo con mirada vacilona

''Te agradecería que no me recordaras esos momentos''

''Oh, lo siento, no quise molestarte; pero voy en serio Masrur, te prometo que te sacaré de aquí ¡cueste lo que cueste!''

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambos nos miramos. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que me dijo. Quizás era verdad pero no iba a dejar que me engañasen otra vez.  
Al ver que ya era de noche y los guardias vendrían, dije, ''He de irme ya''.  
Cuando me levanté para irme, sentí que algo me detuvo en aquel momento, que me agarraban del brazo para tirarme al suelo pero no fue así. Sinbad me cogió del brazo y me dio un abrazo muy cálido. El primer abrazo que me dieron en mi vida.  
Cuando hizo aquello, noté calor subir a mis mejillas haciendo que me ruborizara levemente

''Q-qué está-''-dije de forma entre-cortada pero Sinbad me dejó a mitad de frase diciendo ''Espero una respuesta''.

Tras aquello, me fui a mi celda aún ruborizado y me acosté intentando dormir, pero me fue imposible porque toda esa conversación me hizo pensar bastante durante toda la noche haciendo que me quedara en vela.


	3. Cap III

Aquella noche no pude pegar ojo incluso aunque hubiera querido.  
Que un hombre totalmente desconocido me prometiera liberarme de esta prisión fue muy desconcertante, incluyendo que se informó de quién era y de mi vida. Fue impresionante pero, ¿verdaderamente debía confiar en él?  
Se veía una persona totalmente diferente a mi amo (_hombre que llevaba el coliseo_) cuando me recogió. Mi amo no me especificó para qué me quería pero, en cambio, SInbad sí. Hizo todo lo posible para convencerme, incluso hizo esa promesa

''_Y si te das cuenta de que miento, mátame, despedázame, haz conmigo lo que quieras_''- aquellas palabras retomaron en mi cabeza produciéndome un escalofrió que erizaba cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Un momento de silencio se produjo haciéndome pensar y pensar, hasta que se cortó por una voz que oí, la voz de Sinbad.

- Masrur, ¿por qué no estás durmiendo?

- No puedo.- dije mirando al suelo mientras me apoyaba en el frío muro de la prisión

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó levantándose hasta quedar sentado

- Estoy pensando en todo lo que me has dicho

- ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿He conseguido convencerte?!- dijo Sinbad emocionado, con una gran sonrisa

- No del todo- le contesté haciéndole reprimir su sonrisa

Un incómodo silencio se produjo hasta que sentí como me cogía de la mano

- Recuerda lo que te dije. Puedes matarme si te das cuenta de que miento- dijo muy convencido, agarrándome y envolviendo con sus manos mi mano izquierda

- ¿Y qué harás para que salgamos de aquí?

Sinbad se acercó a mí y empezó a susurrarme un plan que tenía.  
Era magnífico, pude imaginar el momento de mi liberación y gracias a aquello consiguió convencerme.

- De acuerdo, te creo.

- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!- dijo eufórico- Muchísimas gracias Masrur, no sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho que creas en mí. Ahora mismo querría abrazarte pero,-miró a las barras que nos separaban- hay algo que no me deja- dijo riendo

- Entonces, ¿haremos eso mañana?

- ¡Sí!- respondió sonriendo

Al hablar y aclararlo todo nos volvimos a acostar pero, aún habiendo hablado todo no conseguí dormir en toda la noche

**.**

Amaneció y al cabo de unas horas gente llegaba al coliseo esperando ver aquel tan esperado espectáculo.

**El pequeño gladiador contra el rey de los 7 mares**

Se podía escuchar a la gente haciendo barullo, gritando y esperando ansiosos la pelea.  
Pero todo iba a ser totalmente distinto.

Sinbad y yo salimos de las prisiones siendo llamados por los guardias

- Espero que te lo cargues de la forma más horrible que te imagines- dijo el guardián mientras me llevaba del brazo riéndose.

A Sinbad se lo llevaron por el lado contrario al mío, pero, por muy lejos que estuviera, no tardó mucho en hacer que escuchara gritar de dolor a su guardián.

- ¡Masrur!- gritó Sinbad para que me dirigiera hacia donde estaba.

Al escuchar mi nombre, aunque llevara cadenas en los pies, golpeé en el estómago al guardián que me llevaba haciéndole escupir sangre y tirándole al suelo e inmediatamente corrí hacia Sinbad.

Mientras corríamos, desde afuera del coliseo se escuchaba a la gente quejarse

''_¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL GLADIADOR?! ¡QUEREMOS SANGRE!''_

Escuchar aquello hacia que me riera por dentro, ya que nada de lo que querían iba a suceder.  
Recorrimos toda la parte interior del coliseo, matando a todos y cada uno de los guardianes que se nos imponían, hasta que finalmente llegamos a aquella sala.

La sala de mi amo, mi cruel y asqueroso amo.

Nos adentramos a aquella habitación, más seguro de matar a alguien como nunca, rompiendo la puerta de una fuerte y brusca patada.

Al entrar no vimos a nadie. Nos quedamos perplejos pensando en donde estarían.

- Pero que, ¿dónde están?- dijo Sinbad de forma alterada.

Miré por la ventana para fijarme si estaban afuera, hasta que de repente noté que me agarraban fuertemente y me tiraban al suelo.

- _Os estaba esperando_- dijo alguien de fondo.  
Intentando resistirme a aquella fuerza con la que me sujetaba aquel guardián, busqué la cara de aquella persona y al encontrarla, al saber que era mi amo hizo hervir mi sangre.

- ¡¿Cómo lo supiste!?- gritó Sinbad cabreada, mientras era sujeto por otro guardián.

- Fue fácil. Uno de mis guardianes me lo dijo.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo Sinbad sorprendido.- ¡Imposible!

Mi amo empezó a reírme, burlándose de él.- ¡Qué ingenuo eres! Y pensar que eres un rey.  
Verás, en este coliseo hay escondites que nadie sabe excepto mis guardianes y yo, y bueno, digamos que uno de ellos, al escuchar hablar a alguien, se metió en uno y lo oyó todo.

Escuchar aquello hizo que perdiera toda la esperanza de salir de allí. Todo el plan fue arruinado y ya era todo imposible para mí.

- No te desanimes Masrur, sigo con mi promesa.

Me sorprendió que Sinbad dijera eso ante aquella situación. Estaban a punto de matarnos y él seguía sonriendo como siempre, queriendo ayudarme y escapar juntos de aquí.

- No tengas tantas esperanzas, Sinbad- dijo sonriendo de forma vacilona.- Ten presente que este niño, ''Masrur'', como tú dices, es mío- dijo acercándose a mí y acariciándome la cara,- y su cuerpo también.- mientras me lamía el cuello.

Noté como sus manos se metían a dentro de mi ropa y me iban desnudando poco a poco, recorriendo cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo.

- ¡No me toques!- le grité

- Que te resistas me pone aún más.- Me cogió de las piernas y me las abrió dejando a la vista mi entrepierna desnuda.  
Aquella situación hizo que me sonrojara de la vergüenza que estaba pasando mientras intentaba resistirme con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¿No es una hermosa vista, Sinbad?- le dijo a Sinbad mientras sostenía mis piernas abiertas

- ¡Déjalo en paz! Él no te ha hecho nada, no se merece nada de esto. ¡Estás enfermo!

De repente, mi amo dejó de tocarme y sacó de su bolsillo una navaja afilada que apuntó hacia mi garganta.

- Di algo más y me lo cargo- dijo de forma seria

-Atrévete a hacerle algo.- respondió Sinbad lleno de ira

Al oir aquello, mi amo dejó de apuntarme con la navaja y empezó a tocarme de forma despiadada mi zona baja.- ¿Y ahora qué harás?- le dijo riéndose

- ¡Deja de toquetearme, pervertido!- le dije avergonzado soltando inconscientemente un gemido

Intenté darle una patada en la cara pero llegó a parar mi pie con su mano.

-Tú te lo has buscado.- dijo en voz baja Sinbad

En menos de un segundo, se deshizo de los guardianes que lo tenían agarrado, matándolos con un puñal que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos, y seguido fue directo hacia mi amo.

- _¿Cómo ha-?_- pensé. Fue tan rápido todo que ni me percaté. ¿Cómo lo izo tan rápido?.  
Era increíble que una persona no Fanalis tuviera tal velocidad.

Agarró a mi amo del cuello casi ahogándole

- Eres una maldita y asquerosa rata- dijo riéndose apretando más y más su cuello

Me sorprendió ver esa faceta de Sinbad, tanto que llegaba a asustar. Empujó a mi amo al suelo mientras sacaba su puñal.

- ¡No! por favor, ¡ten piedad! ¡Lo siento, de verdad!- suplicó con lágrimas entre los ojos

- ¿Ahora pides piedad? Deberías darme las gracias por la forma en la que morirás, de forma rápido y no dolorosa.- le dijo Sinbad sonriéndole.- Masrur, haz los honores.- me dijo dándome el puñal.

Por un momento me quedé paralizado pero reaccioné al instante.

- Por supuesto-. Me levanté agarrando el puñal y me senté sobre las piernas de mi amo

- N-no, por favor- suplicó entre lágrimas

Sus palabras y aspecto no me dieron pena alguna así que agarré fuertemente aquel puñal y se lo clavé en el pecho sin piedad alguna.  
Sus gritos de agonía inundaron aquella sala hasta que finalmente, por la sangre perdida, murió.

- Bien hecho.- me dijo Sinbad, alargando su brazo para ayudar a levantarme.

**.**

Salimos de la sala sin no antes Sinbad cortarme las cadenas que tenía en los pies con el puñal, dejándome andar correcta y libremente al fin.  
Mientras corríamos hacia la puerta del coliseo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Mi amo al fin muerto y yo libre de ir donde sea. Todo resultó ser verdad, no mintió en nada. Pensar en todo aquello no pudo evitar crear en mi cara una sonrisa de felicidad.

Finalmente llegamos a la puerta del coliseo, la cual estaba abierta. Salimos a escondidos para que nadie se diera cuenta de que nos estábamos escapando.

La gente seguía quejándose sin parar queriendo ver la muerte de Sinbad, pero todas esas quejas no eran más que un malgaste de saliva.  
Lo que la gente pensara o dijera me daba totalmente igual. Todas las personas que iban a ese lugar estabas enfermas.  
Que les guste ver gente matándose entre sí y ''animando'' para que se lo cargaran de la peor forma posible era una locura.

Pero finalmente, finalmente estaba libre, sin tener que ser obligado a matar, a ser maltratado y a ser abusado sexualmente.

Por fin estaba afuera de aquel infierno y seguro en manos de Sinbad.

* * *

Haaa, siento haber tardado en escribir este capitulo pero no tenía ni puta idea como seguirlo hasta que en clase me vino la inspiración XD. En el siguiente cap lo más seguro es que haya sexo è^é y bueh, eso es todo, chaao!


	4. Cap IV

El exterior. No pude reconocerlo.  
Era tan extraña la sensación de no estar adentro del coliseo que se me hacía irreal todo. Mirando a cada lado y cada zona de las afueras. Las casas, los árboles, la tierra, todo.  
Y todo gracia a él, a Sinbad, mi salvador, quien me sacó de todo ese infierno y me hizo sentir libre de una vez por todas.  
De la emoción no pude evitar decirlo.

- Gracias por todo -dije con la cabeza baja

Escuché a Sinbad reírse; - No tienes porque darlas Masrur! Te mereces esto y más -respondió sonriendo

- ¿Más? ¿Por qué? No he hecho nada para merecerlo - le contesté mirándole a los ojos algo sorprendido

- Sí, más. Hayas hecho o no te mereces miles de cosas. Mereces que te respeten, te den cariño, te amen e incluso te hagan llorar de felicidad.-dijo haciendo una pausa- A partir de ahora estarás conmigo y me tendrás para lo que sea, bueno o malo.

Al escuchar todo eso sentí una sensación que nunca sentí  
¿Felicidad? podría ser. No hicieron más que conmoverme cada palabra que dijo.

- No me merezco esas palabras. No me conoces de nada y dices eso de repente. Por qu-

De repente dejé de hablar. No pude seguir por la inesperada respuesta de Sinbad.  
Una respuesta cálida, física. Un abrazo.

- Basta.-dijo seriamente- Deja de decir todo eso. No eres más que un niño inocente que merece felicidad y mucho cariño.- apartó la cabeza de mi hombro para mirarme a los ojos- Desde ahora nada de pasará. Te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario pero ten por seguro que nadie te pondrá una mano encima.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta al oír aquello. Me costaba respirar y se me nublaba la vista. Cálidas lágrimas caían de mis ojos pero no por tristeza, sino por conmoción.

- Eres demasiado bueno conmigo -dije entre llantos

No hizo más que reírse y abrazarme más fuerte.- que inocente eres Masrur-.

Sus abrazos eran tan cálidos que podía quedarte en esa posición con él eternamente.

- Y bueno! ahora..-dijo levantándome del suelo mientras seguía abrazado a él

- ¿Q-qué haces? -le contesté repentinamente

- Te llevaré así para que no tengas que andar ya que debes estar cansado.

- Puedo andar perfect-

- No te pienso bajar -dijo de forma seria- Tú descansa que no has dormido nada.

Suspiré y terminé aceptando su respuesta.

.

Debí quedarme dormido puesto que no recuerdo más que ese momento.  
No sabía dónde estaba y solo escuchaban los pasos de Sinbad en la arena.

- ¿Dónde estamos? -dije con los ojos entre-cerrados

- Oh, te has despertado! -dijo sonriendo- Pronto lo verás.

Siguió andando durante unos minutos. El paisaje iba cambiando conforme andábamos más y más. Pasaba de ser arena a hierba y árboles. Se empezaba a escuchar gente de fondo y pequeñas casas se veían a lo lejos. Miraba sin parar los alrededores de aquel lugar.  
Tan verde, tanta gente y casas. ¿Dónde estábamos?

- Ya hemos llegado. Masrur, te presento mi país, Sindria! -dijo con mucho orgullo

- ¿Sindria?

- Sí! Aquí es donde estarás a partir de ahora conmigo.-dijo mientras iba saludando gente- Conocerás a bastante gente y en especial a una persona que se encuentra en mi palacio. Tiene un poco en común contigo -dijo mirándome de reojo

- ¿En común conmigo? -pregunté confuso

- Ya lo conocerás cuando lleguemos.

A lo largo del camino no dejé de preguntarme quien sería aquella persona. ¿Quizás era un/una Fanalis como yo? o ¿solamente otro niño de mi edad?  
No lo supe hasta que finalmente llegamos.  
Era enorme su palacio. De forma rectangular y dividido en 3 pisos. Tenía dibujos decorativos de colores muy llamativos en el exterior y la vista desde aquel lugar era asombrosa. Podías ver toda Sindria desde aquel palacio.  
El interior también era bastante colorido, destacando el color granate y naranja entre ellos.  
Había cortinas y bloques por todos lados y 2 guardias en cada puerta.

Avanzamos un poco más y entramos en una gran sala, amplia y con mucha luz. En ella había una persona.  
Tenía el pelo blanco y ropas anchas de color blanco. Sus ojos eran azules oscuros y destacaban pecas en su blanca cara. Era un poco más alto que yo y en la pierna tenía una larga cicatriz.

- Al fin estás aquí! -dijo sonriendo. Se quedó callado y me miró con sorpresa- Veo que traes a alguien nuevo, ¿quién es?

- Se llama Masrur

- Masrur eh? Encantado, soy Ja'far -contestó sonriéndome

Se formó un incómodo silencio en el que nos miramos fijamente sin decir palabra alguna

- Vaya, Masrur tiene una mirada bastante fría. Le creo capaz de matar con la mirada -dijo algo asustado

Sinbad rió;- Tienes razón pero eso y ser tan callado creo que es lo que le hace especial.

También he de contarte que era gladiador.-dijo de forma seria-

- ¿Gladiador? ¿A su edad? -dijo bastante sorprendido Ja'far- ¡¿Quién podría hacerle algo así?!

- Eso también me lo pregunté yo cuando te conocí

Ja'far miró a Sinbad y bajó la cabeza lentamente. Aquello me resultó extraño y sentí curiosidad.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? -pregunté a Sinbad

- Verás, Ja'far se dedicó a matar gente por ordenes de varios hombres. No importaba si él no quería, debía hacerlo o le mataban. Es por ello esa gran cicatriz en su pierna y más que tiene escondidas en el resto de su cuerpo.

- Se podría decir que se parece al mío -dije seriamente. Ja'far me miró algo confuso sin saber a lo que me refería y algo de curiosidad- A mí también me obligaban a matar gente en un coliseo pero solo me lo ordenada era un hombre. Mataba a toda persona que entrara en aquel coliseo, fuera inocente o no debía hacerlo e incluso abusaban de mi sexualmente..

Cada palabra que iba diciendo, Ja'far iba cambiando de cara, de confuso a furioso.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible!? -dijo gritando- ¡¿Cómo puede haber gente así en el mundo, ordenando a otras matar!? -Sus ojos empezaron a ponerse rojos y respiraba muy agitado. Parecía tener sed de sangre, ansias de matar a alguien. Era aterrador

- Ja'far, para. -dijo Sinbad repentinamente

- Oh..perdón. No fue intención mía hacer esto. Lo siento -se disculpó Ja'far tranquilizándose

Me sentí mal al haberle contado mi pasado ya que reaccionó de esa forma pero, igualmente no me arrepentí

- Bueno. Tengo el presentimiento de que os llevareis bien -dijo Sinbad cortando el silencio

- Eso espero -dijo Ja'far riendo

- ¿No, Masrur? -me miró Sinbad sonriendo

- Seguro -dije sonriendo levemente a Ja'far

Aquel ambiente era realmente acogedor. Nunca quise perder esa armonía que teníamos.

.

Fueron pasando los años y pasé de tener 8 años a 18.  
A lo largo de mi vida aprendí bastantes cosas. Pasé malos y buenos momentos con Sinbad y Ja'far, conocí a bastante gente pero con casi ninguno llegué a coger tanta confianza como con ellos 2, e incluso tuve algo de fama entre las mujeres pero mayormente por mi aspecto que por mi personalidad.  
Mi fuerza y masa corporal aumentaron bastante incluyendo mi altura. Pasé de llegar por la barriga a Sinbad a estar 1 cabeza y media más alto que él.  
Hubieron grandes momentos que nunca olvidaré pero, no todo fue positivo.  
Empecé a tener dudas respecto a mi sexualidad. Dudaba en si me atraían los hombres, las mujeres o ambos. Todo surgió por Sinbad.

Cuando estaba con él nunca quería irme de su lado. Quería permanecer siempre con él y abrazarle todo el tiempo pero siempre que lo pensaba me hacía sentir mal por dentro, un nudo en el estómago se me formaba y no podía hacer nada, solamente estar ahí cuando me lo pidiese. Llegaba a ponerme celoso cuando se reía con alguien o cuando las mujeres se le acercaban elogiándole, no podía evitar sentirme así.  
Siempre acababa todo igual, todos los días lo mismo.  
Verle, alegrarme, tener ganas de abrazarle y besarle y finalmente no hacer nada, irme a mi habitación pensando en que todo es prácticamente imposible, que él es un hombre y yo otro y que nada era posible.  
Durante esa época me la pasaba pensando siempre en lo mismo, en qué debía hacer, si explicarle lo que sentía hacia él o no. Hasta que llegó el día en el que no pude más y decidí decírselo pero hubo un problema, un gran problema.  
**No sé expresar mis sentimientos**.  
Cuando me percaté de ello, mi cabeza se convirtió en un festín de problemas.  
¿Cómo lo haría si no soy capaz ni de expresarme? Traté de pensar pero no se me ocurría nada.  
Sentí que la rabia se apoderaba de mi cuerpo queriendo golpear algo. Daba vueltas en mi habitación pensando en cómo hacerlo, hasta que finalmente se me ocurrió una idea.  
Cuando era pequeño, Ja'far me enseñó a expresar mis sentimientos en un papel ya que oralmente no era capaz y sigo sin serlo. Con lo cual lo decidí, lo escribí en un papel. Todo lo que sentía en 2 únicas palabras: ''_Te quiero_''

Al escribirlos, cogí el papel y me dirigí hacia el despacho de Sinbad inmediatamente. Cuando entré le vi en su escritorio escribiendo en un gran papel y con suerte sin Ja'far al lado.

- ¿Qué sucede Masrur? -preguntó algo sorprendido de verme

- ...Ábrelo cuando me vaya, por favor.-le contesté dándole la nota en la mano

- Qué..-fueron las últimas palabras que escuché en ese momento.

Saliendo de aquel cuarto rápidamente me fui apresurado hacia mi habitación totalmente nervioso y con el corazón a mil por hora.  
Al fin fui capaz de hacerlo y no me arrepentí pero, al mismo tiempo no dejaba de preocuparme y de pensar cantidad de cosas. Tenía miedo de lo que fuera a suceder.

.

El silencio se repetía contantemente en mi habitación.  
Mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en cosas negativas, parecía que iba a explotar.  
Odiaba esa sensación y no hacía más que darme angustia con lo cual decidí irme afuera a tomar el aire, aunque realmente no me ayudó mucho. Estando dentro o afuera estaba siempre igual.  
Se escuchaba el murmullo de la gente, veía aquel hermoso paisaje de todo Sindria y la brisa rozaba mi pelo, hasta que de repente escuché a alguien gritar.  
Gritaba mi nombre desesperadamente. Me sobresalté al escuchar a alguien llamándome así que me dirigí hacia adentro para ver que sucedía.

- Masrur! -escuché desde la parte izquierda

Darme cuenta de quién era, hizo que se me acelerara el corazón repentinamente. Sentía que se me iba a salir por la boca en cualquier momento

- Sinbad..- dije intentando controlar mis nervios

- Menos mal que te he encontrado, pensé que te fuiste del palacio -dijo mientras jadeaba por haber corrido- quería darte esto.

Me entregó un trozo de papel en mano. La curiosidad me mataba por dentro al recibirlo.

- Búscame cuando lo leas -contestó sonriendo mientras se iba

Me quedé algo confuso pero seguía con la curiosidad asique cogí y abrí el papel.  
De repente, noté un gran escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. Jamás pude imaginar leer aquello. Leer en aquella nota la respuesta de Sinbad.  
''_Yo también_''  
No pude evitar sonreír en aquel momento. Fue el momento más feliz de toda mi vida. Saber que él, la persona que amaba durante mucho tiempo, me iba a corresponder, se sentía irreal.  
En ese momento solo quise correr hacia donde estaba y besarle aquellos tan ansiados labios suyos.

Caminé rápido para buscarle en el interior pero no hizo falta seguir. Estaba allí, escondido detrás de la puerta esperándome.  
Al verme, me miró y sonrió algo avergonzado por ese embarazoso momento.  
Palabras sobraban en ese momento y lo que más deseaba era, sí, hacerlo mío.  
No pude contenerme más y decidí besarle.

Noté como sus manos poco a poco subía por mi cuello hasta llegar a la cara, acariciando pequeñas zonas de mi pelo. Cogiéndole de la cintura y levantándole con mis brazos para tenerlo atado a mí.

- Nos va a ver alguien -dijo Sinbad apartando la cara

- Me da igual -dije rápidamente repitiendo aquel ansioso beso

Sinbad ató sus piernas a mi cintura y me acerqué más a él apoyándole totalmente contra la pared.  
Intensifiqué el beso haciendo rozar nuestras lenguas suavemente, haciendo que me excitara cada vez más, pero decidí parar, ya que si seguía me descontrolaría.

- Discúlpame -le dije con la respiración algo agitada de la excitación

- N-no te preocupes -contestó sonrojado entre jadeos

Un pequeño silencio se hizo hasta decidí llevarle a mi habitación de la mano para hablar en privado.

- ¿Desde cuándo? -le pregunté mientras me senté en mi cama

- Bastante tiempo, años diría yo -respondió Sinbad un poco avergonzado

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Tenía miedo Masrur, miedo de rechazarme ya que soy hombre. Pensé que incluso te podías llegar a ir de aquí -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Llevo tiempo queriendo decírtelo pero no me atrevía, hasta que de repente me diste esa nota. No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste. Con miedo de perderte todo este tiempo y ahora me doy cuenta de que me quieres, es maravilloso.  
Al verle llorar diciendo todo eso fui directamente donde estaba y le abracé fuertemente.

- No me vas a perder, nunca. Y aunque me hubieras dicho eso siendo como fuera, no me habría ido -le dije apartándole las lágrimas con los dedos- Sinbad, tú me salvaste la vida, ¿recuerdas? Eres mi salvador y fuiste quien me protegió de pequeño. Me lo diste todo y ahora soy yo quien lo tiene que hacer, e incluso protegerte con mi vida, como tú hiciste.  
Todo lo que me pidas te lo daré, por mucho que cueste; y todo esto lo hago porque te quiero de verdad y jamás quiero perderte.

En aquel momento, me sorprendí de mi mismo. Al fin, al fin fui capaz de expresar lo que sentía a una persona.

Decir todo eso hizo llorar a Sinbad aún más. Me preocupé pensando en que le había molestado lo que le dije

- Siento si te ha molestado todo eso -dije con la cabeza baja

- No te disculpes por decir algo así. Lloro de felicidad -dijo entre llantos- Te quiero, Masrur.

**Te quiero. **2 únicas palabras que expresan mucho y 2 únicas palabras salidas de la boca de Sinbad y dirigidas hacia mí.  
Sentí como aquella tan agradable sensación invadía por todo mi cuerpo, esa sensación que forma la felicidad.  
No quise más que besarle en ese instante y lo hice. Podía estar así horas, besando sus tiernos y carnosos labios, sintiendo como sus manos me cogía de la cara con dulzura y sentir el contacto de su cuerpo cerca del mío.  
Todo estaba en silencio, solo él, yo y la excitación de ambos, hasta que de repente Sinbad se separó

- Dijiste que harías lo que te pidiese, ¿verdad? -dijo con la cabeza baja

- Por supuesto -le respondí muy seguro

- Entonces..-hizo una pequeña pausa- hazme el amor.

_''¿Qué?'',_pensé en aquel instante. Escuchar aquello me sorprendió bastante e incluso me produjo un leve rubor.

- ¿A-ahora? -pregunté de forma nerviosa

- Sí -respondió mirándome a los ojos bastante avergonzado - quiero que me hagas tuyo.

No podía creérmelo. Sinbad pidiéndome que.. le hiciera mío. Que ambos cuerpos nos uniéramos fundiéndonos en ese tan placentero momento, solamente de pensarlo me excitaba y me ponía más nervioso aún pero, no podía negarme.  
Si Sinbad lo deseaba, lo haría.

- Está bien -le dije mirándole algo nervioso

Me sonrió y terminó besándome en los labios de forma tierna mientras me abrazaba con sus frágiles brazos el cuello.****


End file.
